Why do u care!
by DarkLeyla-chan
Summary: While running away from Sakura and Ino Sasuke bumps into Hinata. What will happend? Sasuhina Oneshot. And BTW i worked really hard on not to set u instead for you


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and I never will !

Message: This is my first fan fiction story ever. And I don't live in US or Canada but in Norway so I have bad English. Please don't mind that ! I hope u enjoy !

Sasuhina one shot!

Created by: DarkLeyla-Chan

**Why do you care?!**

"Where did he go?"

"Why should I know, forehead-girl?!"

Sasuke watched them from behind the big fence.

_'Why me'_ he toughed

He listened to the to girls argue in what seemed forever.

While they were arguing he thought about the date. He had forgotten it.

He thought a little.

Its been one day from yesterday. It was a Saturday. The sun wasn't shining. It was a few centimeters of snow. It was snowing and it was a little cold. It has to be a week before Christmas.

"Yeah, thats it!" he yelled so loudly that caused the two angry girls turn around and look what fool was yelling behind them.

"SHIT!!" was the only word that came out of Sasukes mouth before the two girls jumped at him.

"Let go, Ino-pig!"

"Keep dreaming, for head-girl!"

They were both hugging Sasuke, while Sasuke didn't enjoy it.

Sasuke pushed them both away and ran as fast as he could. With his tick jacked on and a scarf would many people think how the heck he could run with all of this on? But because it was Sasuke it was easy. He ran until he bumped to someone random and fell back wards.

"I-i am s-so s-sorry"

He opened his eyes. The one he had bumped into was the shy Hyuuga Hinata.

He looked at her with his emotionless eyes.

The young Hyuuga wore an jacked and he saw she had an kimono under it. The kimono was light blue with white snowflakes on it.

He stood up and helped her up.

"Thank you, Uchiha-San"

"I have a name tough"

" I-i am s-sorry, S-sasuke-San"

"And stop apologizing for everything, Hinata, it will annoy somebody before or later." he stared at her eyes.

Hinata thought to herself 'it is something with those eyes of him, someone can get lost in them. I shouldn't stare at them maybe i will get lost'

Sasuke saw she was thinking something.

He heard someone yell!

It was Sakura

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HOLDING HYUUGA HINATAS HAND LIKE THAT!!!!"

It was then he realized that he was still holding her hand

He quickly let her hand go.

He saw Hinata blushed.

Sasukes heart began to beat faster when he saw the girls light red blush.

He didn't thought before he acted. The next he new he was running towards his house with a screaming Hinata in his arms.

He ran inside, locked the door, and stood still.

The screaming Hinata didn't scream anymore.

Sasuke walked to the window. He looked out. It was beginning to gather a snowstorm.

"Ill think you will have to spend the night with me"

He saw Hinata frown a little but then smiled. "Its okay Sasuke-san, as long I don't have to share bed with you."

"You know you are cute when you sutter but way cuter when you dont sutter." He said without thinking again

Why couldn't he think before speaking or acting? Why?

Hinata blushed while giggling a little.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"At my bedroom" Sasuke said with a emotionless voice

"But... where are you going to sleep?"

"If u want me to sleep with you, I can, if you don't want to then ill sleep on the coach" he said with a smile on his face.

" I-i wont bother, may I sleep on the coach?"

"No way! Ur the guest, sleep on my bed"

" But..."

"No but"

"S-sasuke-kun?"

_'-kun. When did I start using that'_ Hinata thought to herself

" Yes, Hinata-sama?"

_'Where did that -sama come from?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Um.. Could you... well... sleep with me in the bed?"

Sasuke was shocked. _'She, Hinata Hyuuga, the shyest girl he ever had met, just asked him to sleep with her at the bed?!'_

"Sure" Sasuke said with a cool voice

"T-thank y-y-you Sasuke-kun"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Like that went the night

The next morning Sasuke asked Hinata why she cared of him?

The answare he got was "The same reason as why you care"

Before going out she had said " Maybe is love"

Leaving Sasuke alone and confused in the living room

**I know it wasn't that good. But this is my first fanfic story.**

**Please Review and don't be gentle, cause then I wont learn!**

**Bye everyone and thanks for reading**

**Love can be as different as Yin And Yang!**


End file.
